Forgive Me Father For I'am About To Sin
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Two friends move to Boston, meet a couple of Irish brothers, get into a bar fight, and end up in the hands of a Russian mob boss. They handle the situation as best they can but dont get out of it without paying a price. Now, out of anger, they join The Saints and help cause havoc for Yakuveta. MurphyxOC ConnorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok attempt number 1 of my boondock saints story. Enjoy:) Oh and I do apologize if you find weird mistakes. Don't bag on me about having to type on my iPhone cuz Iv heard enough of it on my other stories. AUTOCORRECT IS NOT MY FAULT. :) thank you. And when you see "..." that means it skipps from the boys to the girls POV.**

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting!" Samantha scolded me as she braided my hair loosely.<p>

"I'm sorry ok, I haven't been to a church in a while and I'm nervous." I said trying to not to bite my nails or twitch my head.

"You'be been watching your dad too much." she mused.

"well when your around someone with a twitch your whole life you unfortunaly get some of there habits. Now, please hurry. Lisa will be very mad if we miss this."

" I know, I know." she said finishing and laying the braide over my shoulder.

"thank you. Now let's go." we hurried out of her car and made our way to the church doors. I hurriedly ate the last of my sandwich and paused to look around.

"What?" Sam said.

I looked at the napkin and them around and saw the lack of a trash can. I folded the napkin up and slid it under my bra strap under my dress. I looked to see Sam shaking her head.

"what! I ain't gonna litter in front of a church!" I said in my defense.

"Ok whatever, now come on." she rushed me as I pushed up my glasses.

We scurried in as quietly as we could and almost bumped into two men on their way to the exit. They had on black jackets and I couldn't help but look back at them as they pith something that looked like necklaces into their shirts and walked out. They were cu-NO! Bad Annie! Bad Annie! Don't think about that in a church. I took a deep breath and sat down. We listened to the priest or monsignor talk about the public death about someone named Kitty. I could barely hear him but I understood most of what he was saying. She was killed in cold blood, in broad daylight. No one even cared enough to call the police. The world has always been cruel but we have to keep faith in those who still have goodness in their hearts. The ones who acknowledge the fear of the indifference in good men and do something about the evil in this world.

...

Murphy and Connor both strutted out placing their Rosaries back into their black shirts and proceeded to put on their sunglasses and stop right outside the door to light a ciggerette.

" I do believe the Monsignors' finally got the point." Connor stated slightly amused.

"Aye." Murphy said after tacking a drag of his smoke.

They then began walking.

"did you see those two girls who just waliked in?" Murphy asked.

"aye." Connor answered." but I only caught a glimps of the one with glasses. I got a good view of the other one though. You?"

" I liked the one with glasses." Murphy smiled." we've never seen such bonnie lasses in these parts."

" that is true." Connor laughed." most of them are crack whores alway fucking around."

" let's get to work." Murphy commented.

...

"Well look on the bright side." Samantha said." Lisa wasn't totally pissed."

" yea but did she have to nag us all the way into the parking lot?" I said frustrated." I mean she kept grabbing my arm trying to ask me million questions and throws me off balance." I point to my slightly swollen ankle."How am I supposed to start work today with this? At a freaking meat packing place!"

" look I'm sorry that we have a shitty job and even shittier support but come on Ann, if we wanted to be helped and never successful we would have stayed with our moms back in Texas. Remember you hated that and so did I. Now we can't have a lot of attention drawn to us because we don't have exactly what you can call "legal living arangments."

" I'm sorry." I said

" you promise?" she smiled." we'll I'm sorry for making you where those heels."

" you promise?"

" yea." she held out her pinkie as I locked it with mine." I pinkie promise.

" hey did you see those two guys who were walking out?" I asked.

" oh don't even get me started." she said."no words can discribe the way those boys can wear some denim."

We erupted in laughter.

...

After having a laugh at Murphy hitting Connor in the face, everyone cheered as he started beating at his brother with a cow tounge and yelled with triumph.

" Iam the master!"

Then they were set up with three women.

" you'll be training them today."

The boys immediately recognized the women as the ones from the church. Then they looked to see a tall woman with a nose ring.

" oh joy." the two thought to themselves after seeing the giant woman.

...

We followed the boys we recognized as the ones from church and nearly squealed. Well Sam and I almost did. The tall woman looked like one of those lesbians that absolutely hated guys( a/n: no offense to gays:)) and when Connor I think was his name mentioned something about " the rule of the thumb." it sent the woman into a rant about men being able to beat their wives in the 1900s if they used stick was no whiter than their thumb.

I don't know quiet what her point was but she was pissed when Connor mocked her by gesturing to his thumb." we'll we cant do anything with this now can we?" he grabbed his wrist." perhaps it should have been " the rule of whe wrist." I smiled at Samantra when she snorted and tried not to laugh.

" I knew you bitches and pricks would give me shit!" she hollered.

" come on." Murphy said smiling." it's St. Patty's Day. It's all in good fun."

She looked at Murphy and me." Fuck You!"

Then she looked to Samantha and Connor." And fuck you too!"

" come on now." Connor said." Ju-just relax now."which earnd him a kick in the nuts. When Samantha went to help him I had to lung for Murphy to stop him from punching the woman nd ended up hanging on him with my hands around his neck. I failed.

" shit!" I said still hanging from his back.

...

The boys said by to the girls and invited them to the bar later. They them walked home. Well Connor limped kinda. They hung their necklaces by the door and went to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it? Please review if you do:)<strong>

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Sarah for your awsome review and being the first out of a ridiculously high number of views. So this is gonna go sorta like the movie I'll hint when I skip a scene to leave in a glad back the flash backs will be in italics. Oh and this first scene is actually a deleted scene from the first movie with my little twist. You can find it on YouTube it's called " Ma calls from Ireland." thanks:) oh and this is gonna start right when they left off the first chapter and they enter their house errr apartment-type deal. Idk. And again when you see "..." it means that it switches from the boys to their mom in Ireland and of course to the girls. **

* * *

><p>The two walked in as hung their rosaries by the door as they settled in and stripped down. While Murphy went to the back wall for a shower, Connor sat down on their couch with a beer and an ice bag. He took a sip and lightly sat the bag on his crotch and hissed at the contact sucking in a deep breath and them let it out.<p>

Connor was the first to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Connor, is that you?" He heard his mother say.

"Ma, is that you?" he asked.

...

"Is that worthless brother of your's there?" she swayed a bit back and forth in her kitchen." I want you both ta hear this."

...

" there's no fuckin hot water man." Murphy said.

" shut it, it's Ma." Connor said back, catching Murphy's attention.

...

"it's all your fault. Both ya little bastards! I was a fool ta believe you'd give me any peace." she started breathing heavily." the day your Da left us, you were too young ta remember. He said the two' o ya would do me right, make me proud. But he was wrong! And I aint got nothing left ta live for!"

...

"what are ya sayin?" Connor begged." your talkin crazy here."

" what's tha matter?" Murphy whisperd.

...

Looking hysterical, she grabbed a fun and looked at her friend who was sitting at the table.

"I finally found your Da's old Army Revolver, Connor."

...

"Ma, what are ya doin with Da's gun?" Connor nearly shouted.

"his gun?" Murphy said getting worried.

...

" I got it to me head now." she said, carelessly pointing it at her friend who wasn't even phased and pushed it away.

...

"What the hell are ya doin?" Connor shouted this time.

"what the fuck?" Murphy said trying to get Connor to tell him what was happening.

...

" I wanted to tell you one last thing before I pull the trigger!" she took a drink of he boose

...

"Pull the trigger?" Connor almost shouted again." have you lost it woman? Now get a hold of yourself!"

With that Murphy ran to hi bed and grabbed his coat as if he had a plan to go to Ireland to stop her. He ran back to Connor yelling " Ma, Ma, Ma!" repeatedly.

" Listen to Connor now, Ma!"

Murphy still shouting " Ma, Ma, Ma!"

...

We were right in the middle of getting ready when we heard shouting down the hall. Not caring we were still in our shirt and underwear we startes rushing towards the yelling.

...

" I'm talkin some sence into ya Ma!" Connor shouted.

" I!" she hissed." Blame!...you!" Connor heard in the receiver.

At that point all they could say was " No Ma! Jesus Ma! Christ Ma! No!"

...

She then opened her door and her friend plugged her ears as she held the gun asdevice er out into the night air and shot it.

...

Having heard the shotcaused Connor to jolt up spilling the bag of ice and dropping the phone. They both lunged for it and grabbed so and put an ear on each side.

" Ma! Ma! Ma!" they both yelled.

...

She closed her door with a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh but failed.

...

The two let out a sigh.

" Evil woman!" Connor said.

" Lord have mercy that was a good one Ma!" Murphy said taking the phone while Connor layer his head on the ground.

" oh no ma! Jesus ma!" she mocked.

" she's quit proud of herself." Murphy said holding the receiver away."

"of course she is." Connor replied.

Then a noise came and the door busted open.

" what going on ahh!"

The two people slipped on the I've cubes and each fell on Murphy and Connor. Murphy reacted the fastest and dropped the phone and turned to catch the falling person. It was Annie. He grunted as se fell on him. He looked over to see Connor in pain because Samantha had landed on him and it banged his crotch into the ground. He let out a croak.

" we gotta stop meeting like this McManus." she smiled and he smirked while she climbed off him and helped Samantha who was saying " sorry." over and over again.

he grabbed the phone." did you call us just to torture us?"

" Ok seriously, I want the both of ya ta listen." she said.

He got Connors attention and put the phone on speaker and put it between them." We're here."

" it's 11'o clock here and I still got lots of drinking to do with your worthless relatives down at the Anvil."

" how's Uncle Sibeal?" Connor asked.

" Still complainin he never takes a profit on St. patty's Day. Whole family goes down there broke cuz we know he don't have the heart ta charge us." she laughed." course, he'sahead a drink or two also. Been up the waitresses skirt all night poor thing."

...

" he needs to learn how to treat a woman like our Connor here" Murphy smiled at me as I sat down infront of him." I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity to the fairer sex just today." he added.

" oh don't start with that." Connor groaned.

" he got beat up by a girl." he said before Connor smacked the back of his head.

" if that was a girl, I wanna see some papers!" Connor said."

" she had to have been preoperative for Christ fuking sakes." I commented picking up some ice.

" Lord's fucking name!" their Ma hollerd.

" Hail Mary full of grace ." I said crossing myself and Murphy smirked at me again.

" who ya got there?" she asked curiously.

" just a couple of lady friends Ma." Connor said." we are takin 'em out tonight."

" so what did you do Connor?" she asked.

" I tried to make friends and she gave me a shot to tha nuts." he said in his defense.

She gasped.

" that dirty Bitch!" she snarled." I hope you tounceher good."

" your mom is awsome." Sam whispered to Connor making him laugh.

" don't you worry Ma, I respected the hell outta her." Murphy shook his fist.

" well I know my boys." she said." i carried the both of a for nine months your greatful pissants! You ruined my girlish figure in one fell swoop. My tits are down to my knees! Iv ben fucking trippin over em! And i knowwhen ya drink ya get ta scrapping so I don't want us fighting tonight.

" we Promise." they said.

" Ma, before you go." Murphy said." give us the goods who came out first?"

"yea it's been 27 years." Connor added.

I looked to Sam and we both mouthed "Twins?"

" alright." she said ." you ready?"

" yea." they both said.

" the one with the bigger cock!" she cackled.

They groaned and layed their heads down.

" that's your fuckin mother talkin there." Connor said to Murphy.

" that's your fuckin mother!" Murphy retorted.

They hung up the phone and Connor stood up. He turned to see both Samantha, Murphy, and I fixed on his crotch.

" don't even start." he said." mine's been on ice."

...

Then the two boys realized they were still naked and scrambled for their robes causing the girls to fall over lauging.

* * *

><p><strong>how ya like it? Please review:)<strong>

TheSpazChik


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again Sarah for reviewing again. Can you believe Iv already had ovet 60 views and your the only one who reviewd and alerted. Again, thank you:) and as always this will be right after the girls are laughing at our favorite irishmen.:) and I'll probly be doing atleast one flashback in this chapter to start it out.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a big deal really. Iv seen a penis before as it didn't phase me see two more. Samantha wasn't any different. Don't get me wrong, these two were well endowed I guess you could say, but we weren't staring just to stare. When we heard their mother's remark we were actually curious. We he'd a good laugh when the two finally realized they didn't have any clothes on. On our way back we heard our names and turned to see Connor sticking his head out the door.<p>

"when you two are done gettin ready, just comeback here and we'll go."

"will do." Samantha answered.

So now here we are trying styles for our dates.

"how are these?" Samantha asked holding up two shirts.

" I don't know." I smirked tying up my white calf-length converse that I think went great over my black skinny jeans." are you going to a frat party or the PlayBoy mansion?"

"Har har har." she said throwback them back on the bed.

"it's weird though, first it's the church, then our new job, and now we live in the same illegal lofts-type things as us." I said putting on a black vest over a plain white shirt.

"yea well it's St Patty's Day." she smiled putting up her hair." the luck of the Irish."

" you sure this is safe?" I asked brushing my hair.

" we'll that's why I made you get your gun license." she pulled out a .45 Caliber and showed me that she hadn't put in bullets and the safety was still on.

" I'm lucky I passed that cuz' I still don't remember all the names of everything."

" just put this is in." she held up the long container that held the bullets and slid it into the butt of the gun and made sure it snapped." Cock it and then turn the safety on."

" Sam, I know how to shoot a gun. I spent half my childhood either being a princess for mom or spending all day with my ass either in a boat or in the woods waiting deer with dad."

" ok switch of subject." she stayed knowing I was getting annoyed." you excited to meetyuoir Murphy tonight?"

" phss! You just can't wait to get into Connor's pants." I remarked.

She scoffed.

"what pants?" she laughed. I chuckled and shook my head.

...

The boys wore the usual. Black shirt, denim jeans, boots, and their rosaries.

Murphy was excited when he saw the blond in a tight outfit and Connor nearly drooled when he witnessed Samantha's sexy yet comfortable look. With a shirt and jeans with heeled boots. They led the girls to a bar calls McGinty's to introduced Doc.

...

Despite the teretts, Doc was an adorable old man. Samantha and I nearly laughed every time he would yell "fuck" and "ass." we had a couple of drinks and just sat there talkin to Doc and a couple of other guys. Then a guy with long black hair walked in. That really sent the twins into a riot and hugged him as the guy yelled.

" hey fuck ass! Get me a drink!" he saw Samantha and I sharing the last stool." woah boys, are these two for me?"

" fuck off Rocco." Connor joked." these are our dates."

"here." Murphy said to me and before I knew it he had lifted me up to sit in his lap and Connor had done the same to Sam.

" I don't want to impose." Rocco said.

" no worries." Sam smiled." I think we just upgraded to te best seats in the house.

He laughed and sat down in the middle chair. This may have been a bit fast for a first date but hey I wasn't complaining. We were really getting into it by the time everyone one but the people at the bar had left when the old man said he had some bad wasnt able to renew his lease and something about Russians taking the pub.

"oh but Doc this is our first time here and it so much fun." Smantha pouted.

"maybe I can talk to my boss." Rocco said earnig his groans and "no's."

" I want ya ta keep your m-mouths shut! I don't w-want anybody to kn-know." Doc stuttered." you know what they say "People in glass houses sink ships."

Everyone snickered.

"Doc." Rocco started." Igotta get you some kind of proverb book or something cuz this mix and match shit has got to go."

"A p-penny saved is worth two in the bush " Connor imitated Doc and laughed.

"and " don't c-cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen." Murphy joines and we all laughed again.

Then two huge guys walked in.

"I am Ivan Chekov and you will be closing now."

The nextthing I know Sam and I are being sat on the bar counter while the three, like everyone else, got out of their seat.

"yea?" Murphy said." we'll this here his McCoy. We find oursleves a Spock and we got us an away team."

I started getting uneasy I looked over at Samantha who also was scared.

"you stay." Ivan pointed to Doc." the rest of you go now."

" why don't you make like a tree and g-get the f-fuck out of here." Doc said.

" you don't have to be such a hardass." Connor said.

"yea it's St. Patty's Day, everybodys Irish tonight." Murphy said." So just sit down and have a drink."

Ivan knocked the drinks from their hands.

"go now or I will make you go." he said poping his knuckles.

**The next day...**

After leaving the hospital, Murphy helped Connor to the police station to say they were defending themselves. They came up right when a cop was stating that they were like scared bunnies as that they might as well string a potato around town.

Murphy smirked." you'd have a better chance with beer."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I decided not to add the flashback that will be in the next chapter. :) please review if you liked it.<strong>

TheSpazChik


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I hope u like cuz this is when the good stuff starts. And I'm using google translate so don't get mad if it's wrong.**

* * *

><p>"this conversation is going to be recorded." Smecker stated." just answer to the best of your knowledge." He reached for the device but was stopped.<p>

"excuse me, please." Murphy said politely and then leaned into Connor's ear and spoke in Latin." quid nuntietis ei guns de pecunia?"( what do we tell him about the guns and money?)

"Lorem pellentesque et quis. Musta Bum revolutum ante at eo venit." Connor replied(we just got up and left. Bum musts rolled them beforcope police got there)

The turned back to Smecker." ok we're ready."

Almost smirking the man pushed the record button.

"now you guys are not under oath, here. I'm assuming you knew these two guys before huh?" hedead holding out cigarettes.

" we met 'em last night." Connor said.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Connor stood there with his brother._

_" if you want a fight,as you can see your out numbered. We're just trying to be civil so I suggest you take our offer."_

_"Connor." Samantha warned._

_"I make the offers asshole." Ivan remarked._

_Unexpectadly Rocco pushed away from the counter, obviously drunk and said " what if I told you that you pinko commie mother sucks do much dick-!"_

_He didn't finish since Ivan's fist connected with his face._

_"Teperʹ, eto ne ochenʹ vezhlivo eto bylo?" Connor said in fluent Russian.( now that wasn't very polite, was it?)_

_"Boyusʹ, chto my ne mozhem dopustitʹ, chto odin raz, Ivan" Murphy joined.( I'm afraid we can't let that go, Ivan)_

_"boys!" this time it was Annie who spoke up an even caused some of the guus to backup a bit." your mama?" _

_" I don't think Ma will mind." Connor smiled. _

_The two brothers clinked their shots, drank them, then try tackled Ivan and a brawl began. Everyone went for the three Russians and Connor forced everyone to not help Murphy in his battle._

_" he knows what he's fuckin doing!" Connor roared._

_Ivan grabbed a wine glass and threw it and it landed between the girls on the counter soaking them both. Samanthas jaw dropped but no amount of venom could match that of Annie's glare. Everyone wassilent as her eyes narrowed._

_"n-now Annie." Samantha started." keep cool."_

_"this vest cost $20 and these shoes were $ you know how long it took me to save that up?" she gasped with anger between her words as she glared at Ivan._

_"Shit." Samantha said sighing._

_Everyone followed her gaze to the man and then out of no where Annie comes flying through the air and tackling Ivan and the boys watched as she punched the man repeatedly. Before they ended up pulling her off and tied Ivan on the counter. _

_"Like my brother said." Connor stated. " it's St. Patty's Day, everyones Irish. As this piece of shit is about to be Initiated."_

_Everyone laughed as Connor poured Burben on Ivan's ass and threw a lite match on him._

_Everything else was a blur. Them walking the girls home and Murphy trying to sneak out and meet up with Annie. he had the major hors for her after seeing her fight and he was smashed drunk on top of that. The next morning the got up and put on their robes. Then the two guys from last night busted through the door with a gun. They handcuffed Connor to the toilet and drug Mrphy out to the alley after telling Connor his new intentions to kill just Murphy. He almost didnt catch it when Ivam remarked that he was gonna have some fun with some girls later. _

_Connor fought till his writs where bloody and fought some more till he was able to tear the toilet from the floor and made his way to the balcony. He used all his strength to heave himself and the toilet onto the barrels on the edge and let the toilet fall straight on Ivan's head and he jumped on the other guy._

_After hearing that hoped he had a clear mind he dunked his head frombthe falling camode and went through their pockets, put them in a bag he found and picked up his brother and carried him to tthe hospital._

_(END)_

" how is it that you guys are fluent in Russian?" Smecker asked.

"we payed attention in school." Connor said.

"do you know any others?"

"aye." Murphy smirked." our mother insisted on it. pensez-vous il a figuré tout cela sans parler de nous?"( how do you think he figured all this out without talking to us?)

"Non ne ho idea. forse qualcuno ha visto e parlato." Connor answerd in Italian.( I have no idea. Maybe someone saw and talked.)

"what's that?" Smecker asked.

Connor chuckled.

"it's Italian."He answered.

"nicht in unserer Nachbarschaft Menschen, hundert Prozent Irish. niemand spricht mit den Cops. Zeitraum." Murphy said to Connor in fluent German.( not in this neighborhood, man. One hundred percent Irish. No one talkes to the cops. Period.)

"entonces creo que es justo reales muy, muy bueno." Connor said in Spanish laughing.(it hen I gues he's just real, real good.)

"what are you guys doin working at a freakin meat packing place?" Smecker asked impressed.

They both shrugged.

Then a cop walked in.

"ah, Agent Smecker." he said." we have a problem."

"what?"

"the Pressis out 're goin nuts for these do you want to do?"

"you two are not being charged what do you want to do? Want to talk to them?"

"absolutely not." Connor said.

"aye, and no pictures either." Murphy stated.

"we could try the bag over the head." Smecker suggested.

"no, our mother can se through bags." Connor said." can we stay here tonight."

"uh sure we have an extra holding cell if-" the cop stopped and looked to Smecker." can they?"

With a smirk the Agent replied." well we'll have to ask your mom, but it's ok with me if your friends stay over."

The boys laughed as they got up and left the room.

" I still can't believe Annie jumped off the fucking bar and tackled that guy." Connor mused.

They waited for Rocco to comin with their clothes before explodding with questions.

"have you seen the girls?"

"aye, are they ok?"

"guys slow down." Rocco said." now I checked their room and it's as messed up as yours is. As of they left in a hurry and left everything everywhere. their mirror was cracked and makeup was everywhere. I don't feel good about this man."

"it's ok Rocco. Thank you." Connor said.

...

"Let me go!" I shrieked. I was shoved onto a bed where they handcuffed one hand to the back. I couldnt believe what I had just seen. samantha and I had been drug to opposite rooms and there was no way I could get to her. I struggled with the handcuff roll my wrist was sore. I was afraid. Afraid for myself and for Sam. What am I gonna do?

A man walked in. He wore a tall cream colored business suit.

"I hear you like to fight." he said in a booming voice." well there will be no fighting here. Unless you want to die." he smirked.

I turned my head the other direction.

"I see you like pain." he gestured to my various tattoos." let's see how much."

My eyes widened as another man came in and the other left closing the door behind him.

...

That night the boys woke with a start. They had both felt a powerful force upon them. They gazed at the ceiling as the water dripped down like holy water, cleansing them.

"destroy that which is evil." Connor said looking at Murphy.

"so that which is good may flourish."

* * *

><p>So how was it please review:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, my BS movies had gone missing in my ocean of movies. But I found them and will now resume writing chapters.

* * *

><p>It took everything in his power to not destroy everything in the room as he looked over the woman who was carefully lain on her stomach. The news reporter started talking on the tv about the multiple murders. The dead Russians.<p>

"I wish I could have stopped her." Jessica slowly walked up." then maybe we wouldn't have had to go through this. Wouldn't have had to kill."

He didn't respond. He just stood there, speechless.

**FLASHBACK**

Connor and Murphy had given a known Irishman money, guns, and other expensive things so they could have access to their first shopping spree. The eagerly tossed gloves, masks, and four identical black finished 9mm handguns with silencers.

"You know what we need, a rope." Conner said.

"absolutely." Murphy replied sarcastically." are you mad?"

"Well Charlie Bronson's always got a rope."

"What?"

"Yea, they've always got a lot of rope strapped to 'em during the movies and they always end up using it."

"You've lost it."

"I'm serious." Connor defended.

"So am I. That's stupid. Name one thing we're gonna need it for."

"I don't know, they just always end up needing it."

"what's all this "they" shit? This ain't a movie." Murphy said walking over and behind a huge machine gun on a tripod and pointed it at Connor.

"Is that right, Rambo?" he asked pulling a huge hunting knife from Murphy's bag.

"alright, get your stupid fuckin' rope."

They traveled to the plaza where they climbed from the elevator into the vents. Of course, they had to pick that time and place to fight and ended up falling through the ceiling. Which, luckily, the rope saved them. They whirled around upside down shooting everyone. Leaving the man who was boss. Murphy used his Rambo knife to cut them down.

"And shepherds we shall be. For thee my lord, for the. Power hath descended from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. E nomine patri, et Fili e spiritus sancti."

Then he was dead. They then proceeded to place pennies on all the now lifeless eyes of the men they just killed and muttered prayers. One they were done they glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Name one thing we're gonna need a fuckin rope for!" Connor teased quoting his twin.

"That was easier than I thought." Murphy laughed brushing off Connors mocking.

"aye."

"in tv there's always that asshole that jumps behind the couch."

"yea, and then you gotta shoot at them for ten fuckin minutes."

"we're good."

"yes, we are."

**FLASHBACK END**

HIs thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and left the room shutting the door leaving the room in darkness.

...

My whole back side ached. I kept replaying it in my head.

**FLASHBACK**

I had quit struggling a long time ago. Long after the belt whipping and before the cigarette burns. I just kinda laid there and took it. Praying that I was either to be set free or killed already. The latter seemed more logical but I knew it wouldn't come soon enough.

The man was now asleep by me. I slowly leaned up a bit to see his gun on the bedside table. If I was gonna get out of this, now would be a good time. I gently tried to move the handcuff around the curves of the rail and lifted a leg over him. I could hear my heart thumping so loud as I held my breath and was now straddling the sleeping man. My free hand started for the gun when his and came up to cup my ass. I froze trying not to cry out in pain.

"You finally comin around baby?" He said sleepily." you want more?"

I swallows hard and tried to reply.

"yea."

His eyes opened and he started rubbing the back of my thighs.

"you like that baby?"

"mhmm." I replied nearly in tears now.

I leaned down leaning my head on his chest and slowly started rubbing against him. U could hear a man in the other room yelling in what I guessed was Russian. At least I'd take one down with me. My eyes watched as my hand reached for the gun. I grabbed it and slowly drug it off the table.

"Forgive me Father." I said In a shaky voice." For I am about to sin."

"What?" he asked.

I suddenly sat up aiming at his face and pulled the trigger. I kept pulling it even after no more bullets came out. I sat there for a second staring at the man's destroyed face. I noticed I was shaking furiously that I lost grip of the gun and the thud that it made on the floor snapped me back into reality. I climbed off of him and searched his jeans for the key.

Then I realised the yelling had stopped. I stood there by the bed listening as hard as I could. I could hear talking but it didn't sound like any of the Russian they hear any of the shots? But the gun had a silencer. Are they going to come kill me? finished putting my clothes back on that I found in a chair in the corner of the room. The pants were especially uncomfortable to put on.

I leaned my ear against the door and listened to the people talking and laughing.

"I love our new job!" one chimed.

I cracked the door a bit and saw that everyone in the room was now dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. Then the door was jerked from my grip and opened wide causing me to scream and point my gun at the attacker.

"Don't make me shoot!" I shouted." I will!"

There were two men both wearing the same clothes.

"It's ok." one of them said putting his hands up.

"Sam!" I yelled towards the other room still pointing the gun towards the two men. A minute later she walked out her clothes all bloodied and she was holding a bloody steak knife. I slowly walked backwards towards her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded and started sniffling. I dropped the empty gun and hugged her.

"Let me look?" I said lifting her shirt a bit and checked her legs." any burns, cuts?" she pulled her shirt up more to reveal a huge blue and purple bruise that went from her rib down to her waist on her right side. I gasped and helped her sit down on the steps.

I looked back up to the men who I expected was going to kill us, but they just stood there awkwardly.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"You and Sam both need to go to a hospital." one said. I couldn't tell them apart. They both looked the same. Same height, clothes, masks. Like twins. Then something caught my eye.

"Wait a minute." I walked them." Connor? Murphy?

Connor was the first to pull off his mask.

"how'd you know?"

"seriously?" I asked." Murphy's mole is a dead giveaway. And Iv seen you two naked. Your not hard to pin point!" I walked back to Sam who was now drying her tears.

"Its ok Sam." comforted her." it's all over now."

We got up to walk. I knew I was walking funny bu I kept going till Murphy stopped me.

"why are you walking like that?" he asked.

"it's nothing you should be concerned about." I hissed.

Out of no where I'm picked up off my feet and lain on my stomach on the floor and my screams of protesting went ignored as he pulled my paints down to reveal the long bruised markings on my ass and the back of my thighs.

"ass!" I screeched.

"Son of a Bitch!" he growled.

**FLASHBACK END**

I was forced to lay down on Rocco's bed after the two scared the fuck out of him which neither Sam nor I thought was funny. They're in there drinking now. Talking about killing.

* * *

><p>I guess that was kind of mean for me to do to Sam and Annie but I had to do something to them to turn them into "saints" please review and tell me what you thought.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me:) **

* * *

><p>The cold water cascaded down my back giving me goosebumps. I hadn't talked to anyone much since last night. Everyone avoided me since my reaction to Rocco accidentally shooting the cat. I heard the gun go off and went to see what was happening. Their reaction was just so funny, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I thought it was a good thing that I could still laugh, but it was like everyone was afraid I'd crack any minute. I lost my sence of security, not my damn mind! The thought angered me as well as exhausted me. I was so tired, I barely felt the water on my bruises.<p>

Connor and Murphy took us to the hospital last night and got all that over Sam or I weren't pregnant, Thank God! What through my for a loop was I found out it was nearly impossible for me to ever get pregnant. I still don't really know how to feel about that. It brought up so many questions. I never really thought about kids. Not for real. Just a fake plastic baby when I was 5.

I busied myself by opening a new bar of soap from the bag I had by the tub, full of thing I got from te store. I took a deep breath and started gently cleaning myself.

"Just breath." I told myself as I soaped up my arms and legs, accidentally brushing over a bruise. I cringed and once again was reminded of what happened."Shit!" I hissed.

A couple of shots and it was over. His blood splattered onto my arms and face. It was bad, but not as bad as Sam had it. I had a gun, she had a knife. It wasn't just all over and quick, no she had to get a good few stabs in before he pushed her away, causing her to fall onto the bedside table. But its over now. We are safe.

I glanced down at my arms and noticed they were covered in blood like last night.

"What!" I whimpered, dropping the soap.

I picked up the soap and frantically started scrubbing my arms.

...

"Hey, wheres Annie?" Samantha asked the two Irishmen who were chomping on cold leftover pizza.

"In the shower, I think." Connor replied.

"Still?" Murphy said concerned. He immediately got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Annie! You ok?" he asked.

No answer.

"Annie open the fuckin door!"

"Gotta get it off!" he heard her whimpering to herself. She repeated herself a couple of times before she suddenly screamed and then there was a thud.

"Annie!" He yelled.

He immediately braced himself and rammed through the door after a couple of tries. He came upon Annir rubbing her arms furiously.

...

I had felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I threw the soap at the wall and started scrubbing the new flowing blood.

Why was this happening!

...

He forcefully grabbed her arms and restrained them at her sides.

"Annie. Annie. Shhhhh." he tried as he sat on the tub and pulled her into his lap where he held her tight as she sobbed.

"I gotta get it off!" she cried, shaking.

"Get what off?" he asked gently.

"The blood!"

Murphy looked up to the doorway where Sam and Connor stood. Sam had a hand over her mouth as she cried into Connor's chest. Murphy examined the red arms and found long scratch marks hat were still bleeding.

"Samantha get me a towel, Connor get me some gauze." He commanded. He went back to soothing the girl who reduced her sogoing to a quite crying.

"There's no blood, baby." He reasured." it's all gone."

When Sam and Connor came back they left the two alone as Murphy wrapped her in a towel and her arm with gauze. He picked her up and walked back to the bedroom where he layed down beside her and watched her sleep from all that crying.

About an hour later Rocco came busting in...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please review:)<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
